User Zev
Among the most mysterious of the Users, Zev's goals and origins are highly oblique. He's rarely been seen in the RPG, and his objectives are nigh impossible to decipher other than causing trouble for other Users or preserving his own security. As revealed by Jade Harley, Zev was a Beta Tester for the previous "Session" of BZPB. Though still uncertain, she's suggested that Zev's primary goal is to beat the present Session of BZPB by removing everything and everyone that obstructed victory in the last one. However, by stealing The Absolution in order to do so, User Zev has unleashed an incredible evil known as LORD ENGLISH which was being kept trapped by the special properties of the craft's hull. His present whereabouts - After appearing to stop Jack Noir from attacking BZPower and manipulating circumstances so that he could reach God-Tier - Are unknown. Appearance Though he appears to favor a slightly effeminate male form with jawlength, straight black hair and magenta diamond shaped markings below either eye, due to an unspecified incident, User Zev was reduced to the form of a wraith formed of magenta smoke, with only a glowing circle for an eye and a similar cresent smile to show his face. This form was highly unstable, and his voice appeared to be slightly distorted. However, he later managed to regain some semblance of human form - With a hood, a more humanoid figure, what looks like a trailing sash, both eyes, and trailing, bellsleeve-like arms. It was not until reaching God-Tier that he was able to regain his human form; although if he can shapeshift like his primary character, there's no telling what kind of appearances he might be able to assume. Presently, upon reaching God-Tier, he's fully regained a human visage. He now wears a magenta jacket with a long, trailing hood, and matching pants. As well, on his chest glows a pink symbol resembling a heart of two separated portions, with one half filled in and the other a bordering line. Personality Generally a laidback, calm individual, User Zev can nonetheless become very crass and sarcastic when he feels like it or when things don't go his way. As stated by Yamma, he's largely a "Chaotic Neutral" persona - He does what benefits himself, and if someone tries to keep him from getting what he wants, more often than not, he'll remove them. He's not a demon who'll cruelly kill innocents, but he's not a saint who'll hold back for someone with a death wish. As well, he appears to hold unusual affections and a sense of responsibility for his characters and his less noble or wise actions that affect the RPG - Such as where he secretly sent an Error Message to Namah's laptop to warn her of LORD ENGLISH being freed. He also has been mentioned as not taking kindly to his primary character being mocked, such as where Max making fun of him was the first thing that made User Zev's composure slip towards anger. Weapons Though he mainly seems to fight with his psionic or otherwise User-related abilities, Zev has shown himself to wield a number of bombs, mainly spherical and deep blue. First referred to as the "Blue-Sky Godspankers," these bombs seem to function by detonating shortly after being thrown; much like grenades. As one is about to explode, it beeps rapidly and hisses out pale blue smoke. The resulting explosion of one was enough to stun a being of Jack Noir's sheer level of power long enough to throw several more, and they seem to exist in large numbers. An individual named "Vriska" whom User Zev spoke to telepathically mentioned that they required the code for something referred to as the "Fluorite Octet" sent to him by none other than Vriska herself. Abilities/Skills For the most part, Zev's User abilities allow him to warp freely and generate powerful psychic effects, such as telepathy and potent psionic forces. However, as a result of the mysterious incident which decimated his original corporeal form, User Zev has also gained the ability to see where his characters are at any time in the Universe and predict what outside forces will threaten them. This is not only limited to his major characters, but even minor antagonists he has in place to oppose them. However, it seems that he can only predict their actions (with a certain margin of error), not control them. Yet based on how Nabonidus was able to shield a planet from his own sight, it seems that User Zev has become a little too adept at fashioning powerful characters - It can be assumed that at full power with a manifested body, User Zev would easily be able to overcome Nabonidus's powers. Additionally, as a supposed "Beta Tester" for one Session of BZPB, User Zev has great insight as to events that will transpire or have transpired to change the nature of the RPG. One notable ability that Jade Harley mentioned is User Zev's yet-unnamed Motif. In addition to apparently vastly increasing his powers of sight, this Motif also seems to have some telepathic qualities. When any kind of attack is sent his way, User Zev can track the source - No matter how far - Just by the intent put behind it. For this to be circumvented, a chain of at least three or four events ending in harm to him would be necessary to prevent him from "detecting intentions." Upon reaching God-Tier, the potency of his abilities have been greatly enhanced - To the point that he is now able to at least challenge Jack Noir. As well, he's gained a number of new powers related to a briefly mentioned title as "Heir of Heart." Namely, he can draw energy from a population without killing a single person, and can hijack an enemy's abilities so long as there's an opening and they're not aware of this technique's existence. It has been mentioned that, within certain stipulations, God-Tier User Zev has a kind of immortality. The only way he can die is if his death is "heroic" or "just"; i.e., sacrificing himself for the good of many (heroic), or being killed for committing evil acts (just). If he's killed while seeking escape or such - Neither a heroic nor just death - Then streamers of iridescent, vaporous energy form from his chest-symbol and slowly heal him. Trivia *User Zev is unusual in how hands-on he attempts to shape the course of events in BZPB - Or at least, this is what it seems. *It has been stated at least in the ChatBox that User Zev is the "Heir of Heart," much like how Jade Harley is the "Witch of Space." *According to Vriska Serket, User Zev named the Blue-Sky Godspanker bombs himself. In addition, she's stated cryptically that they have "8-2-the-8th" power. *Also as first mentioned by Vriska, User Zev was walked through hacking his Quest Bed into the new Session to reach God-Tier by Sollux Captor. Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Epic Trolls Category:Users